


Loving Every Minute You Give Me

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fucked Stupid, Full Nelson, Humiliation, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon’s: Cock slut Stiles with Peter or Derek. With Verbal Humiliation, Size Humiliation, Feminization, Cock Cage, Plugs and maybe some hole spanking until it's red and puffy, stile horny as fuck, begging Derek/Peter to fuck him and breed him+Bodybuilder Derek Hale completely dominating Stiles. Bonus points for verbal, humiliation, degradation, and size kink. 😍😍😍+Hi! Could you write a Stiles/Derek size difference. Something where one of them is bigger than the other, with lots of manhandling, size kink, maybe daddy kink, the bigger one being the other’s gym coach or teacher or smt like that, with a sassy mouthy bottom that falls apart. All consensual please?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 333





	Loving Every Minute You Give Me

Stiles couldn’t help but shake from where he was sprawled over his boyfriend’s muscular, thick thighs in their living room. Thick, calloused fingers were pressing against his bare thighs as Derek pushed the hem of Stiles’ ruffled pink skirt up to expose his bare bottom. Stiles had been feeling bratty that day and refused to wear any panties, so he had been teasing and flashing Derek with sights of his plugged ass or small caged cock while licking his red-painted lips seductively.

It took half a day for Derek’s patience to break and that was how Stiles was now laying over Derek’s lap, his lower half exposed and open to anything Derek felt like doing next. 

“Slutty little whore,” Derek grunted as he laid one strong arm over the small of Stiles’ back to keep him in place as he swung his right hand down and landed a hard spank on the smaller man’s bare ass. 

“Teasing me and working me up all day when you knew I was busy.” Derek scolded as he held the squirming man in place and alternated hard slaps on each of Stiles’ ass cheeks and then directly on the fat plug nestled in Stiles’ ass. Those hits on the plug had Stiles whining and gasping for air every time as he arched against Derek’s strong arm.

“Ah, ah, please,” Stiles keened as he rutted his leaking, caged cock against Derek's thigh but he knew it was a hopeless effort. Derek never removed the cage except when Stiles had to piss or be cleaned, the same thing went for his clothes. Stiles hadn’t seen a single piece of his old clothing since he moved in with his boyfriend and pretty, cute crop tops, skirts and the like replaced his old jeans and graphic shirts. Stiles was Derek’s pretty girl or his little whore depending on the mood the two were in that day. 

“Please what whore?” Derek crooned as he tugged the plug free of Stiles’ loose hole ever so slowly, watching as Stiles’ rim tried to cling to the bulbous toy before it wetly popped free leaving Stiles’ hole open and fluttering. 

“Please…Please fuck me, Sir,” Stiles swallowed the pooling salvia in his mouth before his mouth dropped open to yelp when Derek brought his hand down hard on Stiles’ hole, repeating the action until Stiles was stifling sobs and his rim was puffy and red. 

“Try again whore,” Derek grunted as he hooked two thick fingers against Stiles’ abused rim and tugged, grinning at the loud, shaky keen Stiles gave. 

“Fuck me! Breed me, make me your cum hole, I don’t care! Please, Sir!” Stiles sobbed outright as he trembled from his place over Derek’s lap, gasping for air as Derek lightly petted his throbbing ass and hole as he thought it over.

“I do need to empty my balls, I suppose your pussy will be good enough today.” Derek decided with another firm spank to Stiles’ hole. Stiles gulped for air before yelping in surprise when he was suddenly lifted into the air quite easily by his boyfriend. 

Stiles flushed deeply, caged cock dripping between his thighs as Derek, his bodybuilder boyfriend easily held him in a full nelson, keeping his arms firmly under Stiles’ thighs and fingers locked behind Stiles’ neck forcing the smaller man to stare down at his caged cock and hitched up skirt. Stiles whined, ass and hole pulsing when he saw Derek’s cock standing tall and obscenely big. Stiles could see how his caged cock twitched as his body responded to the new rush of arousal, the usual one he got whenever he saw his boyfriend’s cock. 

Using his muscles and insane strength Derek easily kept Stiles in the full nelson position even as he lowered him down just enough to stuff the head of his cock into Stiles’ loose hole. Derek let gravity take over after that as he sat down, Stiles squealed as he was suddenly impaled on his boyfriend’s massive length, his stomach bulging and his hole stretching wider than the plug had opened him. 

“Fuck, I always forgot how damn tight your pussy is,” Derek grunted as he tightened his grip on Stiles and began moving his hips. Stiles cried out, eyes rolling up into his and tongue falling out of his mouth as his boyfriend fucked up into him roughly and without care for Stiles’ comfort. Derek’s large cock went deeper and deeper into him with each thrust. Stiles’ mind went blank with each one of those thrusts, even as Derek’s balls slapped loudly against his ass, all Stiles could feel was the way his insides were all but rearranged with each plunge of Derek’s cock into him. 

Whatever coherent thoughts that Stiles had left suddenly went silent when Derek’s cock throbbed inside of him a few times before a flood of hot cum was pumped into him. Stiles keened and his head lolled to the side, eyes half-lidded as Derek grunted and fucked up into him over and over, emptying every last drop of cum into Stiles without a word being spoken. 

Stiles whined in confusion as Derek eased him out of the full nelson position, but did not shift his softening cock from Stiles’ now cum sloppy hole. Instead, Stiles found himself in Derek’s favourite position face down, ass up on the floor, his ass fitting snugly between Derek’s spread legs and cock still lodged firmly inside of his ass. 

“Be a good girl for once and keep my cock warm while I watch the game and if you’re good I’ll consider plugging your sloppy pussy up after, otherwise you’ll have to clench your pussy all day to make sure none of my cum escapes your pretty little fuck hole,” Derek ordered as the sound of a football game filled the room as Derek flipped on the tv. Stiles’ burned with humiliation, shame and some arousal as he was reduced to a cock warmer after he was used as fuck hole and a cum dump for his boyfriend. Stiles closed his eyes and fought back a smile as he settled in for the next few hours, he was going to enjoy every moment of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
